Chain Me
by iamrotting
Summary: It was her birthday. But to her, it was one of "those" days. (Elsanna) (Contains BDSM) Also, there's incest. Three-shot AU
1. Chapter 1

**Contains BDSM**

**TW: Underage sex for the first chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was her birthday.<p>

"Oh, Elsa... faster... harder! FUCK ME!"

"That's right, you slut. I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard, you break."

Well... It _was _her birthday.

Now, things were different.

Now, birthdays were just another excuse for... you know, one of _those _days.

The days where they would just... lay in bed, one dominating, one submitting, both of them enjoy the pleasure, the pain, moaning each other's name, talking dirty and—

Not only did it happen in birthdays, it was now an everyday thing to them.

Their parents were dead anyways. They were turning into adults anyways. They were... sisters. Unacceptable. But it felt right. It felt... _pleasurable. _

Anna was 16 when this all started and Elsa was 19 when she decided that moping around in her own room wouldn't help anymore.

Help as in...

Elsa's lust for her sister. Her cravings were just getting bigger day by day.

She'd usually stare at her sister in a distance, watching her play with her ugh, disgusting friend with a reindeer. How did a princess manage to become friends with someone like him?!

Elsa was furious at the thought of Anna marrying the boy like him. He was filthy, had too many muscles, had messy hair, no manners, and would push and pull Anna however he liked. His reindeer. Pure. Disgust.

But Anna was laughing and smiling as she ran around the front of the castle's bridge, having the guards watch over them in a distance and Elsa watching them from the top of the castle. That was her bedroom.

She frowned at the sight of the three and managed to unleash the falling snowflakes. She noticed and with a flick of her hand, it all disappeared.

Her powers were already all in her control. She didn't have to worry about it anymore.

All she had to worry about was her sister. Her lust for her sister.

She was disgusted with herself.

Disgusted.

Look, who's talking?

Her room was full of toys. No, not toys for children. She had toys that... well, it was for pleasure.

She kept them hidden. Whether it was under the bed, in her closet, behind the bed post, under a tile of floor, it was all well hidden.

Elsa was 19. It was understandable to have such toys. But to have such lust for her younger sister? Incredible.

She heard a knock on the door and she blinked, realizing that she'd been standing behind her window for 15 minutes already. She looked out, finding no one playing in the snow.

"Elsa!" The door flung open, only to find a coppered hair girl running up to her with a pile of snow on top of her head.

Elsa hated the sight of it and with a snap of a finger, she got rid of the pile, making Anna all nice and dry and warm.

Anna blinked and paused to tap on her head. "Oh. Oh, thanks!" she said. Elsa smiled. But inside her heart was beating so hard.

"Had fun?" Elsa asked as Anna came up to hug her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting herself up on the bed. With a flick of a hand, Elsa sent out a gust of wind to close the door. She never liked anyone leaving the door open, even when the siblings were having a private meeting together—_especially_ when they were having a private meeting together.

Anna nodded with a chuckle, her chest heaving up and down and she breathed ever so slowly.

"Yeah! Hey, you know what we did?" Elsa shook her head and sat down on the bed beside Anna.

"What did you do?"

"We went hiking today! We went to Kristoff's, I don't know what they call it, trolls? Anyway, they can talk! I thought they were stones!"

"Stones? Anna, it's your birthday today. You should be eating cake or something. I don't know, I've been stuck in the room for 19 years."

Anna rolled her eyes. "What's the fun when you only get to eat cake and unwrap presents and go dance with some 30 year old disgusting man who wants a 16 year old bride tonight? Let me have some fun, Elsa!"

"Dancing is fun."

"Yeah it is, until you have to do it with a stranger that doesn't really know how to dance and would step on your feet every minute."

"Hm, well, I just don't want you to get use to that blondie. He's a bit... rough."

"Oh, I like it rough!" Um... "Not... in that sense, I mean. Look, Kristoff is a great friend. You just need to get to know him first!"

Elsa smiled. "I'm sure I'll get to know him better." She was just about to get out of bed until Anna grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to bed, landing on her side with an 'oof'.

"A-Anna?"

Anna looked at her with a very serious expression now, frowning at her elder sister.

"Look, I know this is stupid, but ever since you came out of your shell, you still don't really talk to me. Is something bothering you?"

Ah, noticeable.

Elsa gulped and her eyes were suddenly on Anna's, but on her lips.

"Is... our parents death bothering you?"

Silence.

"God, I'm so stupid!" Anna flailed her arms in the air. "How did I not notice?! You think their death is your fault, don't you?!"

Okay that was half the truth.

Suddenly, Elsa felt cold hands on her cheeks.

"Elsa, you can't start thinking that! Something's wrong with you if you continue to think like that! Not that something is wrong with you right now, but that's beside the point! Listen, Ma and Pa won't be happy with you if they're here right now."

Elsa, with her leftover courage, chuckled. "No, what's up with that? I'm not... I know I'm not at fault here." Again, her eyes were not looking at her younger sister.

Anna squeezed her cheeks. "Then tell me what's bothering you all of the sudden? You're basically trying to ignore me if I never came to talk to you first. Is it me?"

Silence.

"It's me, isn't it?"

Elsa wanted to say no it wasn't. But deep down in her heart, she had to admit, it was Anna. And her.

"No, it's really not—"

"Then what is?"

"I—"

"Ugh, all this time I thought you were hiding from me because of our parents. But really, it has something to do with me!"

"Anna—"

"Elsa , really, I did something to make you hide from me right? What is—"

Huh?

Anna blinked, feeling an unfamiliar wetness and coldness and even warmth on her lips. What was going on? She still hadn't come into the realization that Elsa's lips were against hers.

Her heart was pounding, her head was blank and her skin... all tingly from the feeling of Elsa against her, arms wrapped around Anna's back as it ran up and down, leaving trails of shivers.

And before she knew it, her eyes were slowly closing, not even resisting Elsa.

She let out a slight moan as they kissed, bodies against each other.

Elsa was the first to pull away, but the second to even realize what she'd just done.

"Oh my god, Elsa..." Anna muttered, her eyes widened, her hand over her mouth. "Y-You... what did we just do...?"

Elsa blinked. What did they do? They were talking and then—

"Oh no, Anna... I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to—"

"That's... what you've been hiding from me all along...?"

"I—" Elsa was speechless and ashamed from her act.

"You love me... but, it's a different kind...

"You're disgusted."

Anna blinked. Was she really disgusted? If she was, she should've been running out of her room by now. Anna grabbed her head and shook confusingly.

I-I don't know why. I-I just... I didn't feel disgusted." Anna laughed. "I don't feel bad... Not... disgusted."

Not disgusted.

Elsa gulped.

This was her only chance. Her only chance to have Anna's love.

"I-I don't know, Elsa... what is this? I don't get it. You're my sister. I don't feel disgusted! My heart is beating! What's happening?!" Anna shouted.

Elsa swallowed. "A-Are you willing to try it again." She didn't even know why she'd say that.

Anna just looked at her, very much in shocked for a second.

Elsa was getting nervous and couldn't help letting out an expression of worry and panic.

She blinked when she could barely hear what Anna just said. "W-What?"

Anna breathed in. "I... want to try it again..."

Did she really just say that? Elsa couldn't believe it. She swallowed, feeling Anna's arms around her waist. "A-Alright... we... are done when you decide it is..." And closer they got. Their eyes lids were fluttering as they closed, their breath skimming each other's skin.

Heartbeats could be heard, could be felt as their lips barely touched each other.

Elsa had her eyes open slight, watching the younger girl, biting her lips, clearing wanting the kiss, clearly wanting Elsa.

She was shivering, anxious and Elsa continued to stare, admiring how beautiful Anna had gotten all these years.

"Beautiful..." she muttered to herself before really crashing her lips with Anna's. And here, the younger girl was surprised at the sudden, but smooth and warm contact and she was... possibly, maybe even liked it.

Elsa's hands were on Anna's cheeks now, holding her in place.

Anna was moaning suddenly and Elsa couldn't help the low growl of lust out from her throat. So sweet, she thought. Her lips, so sweet, so beautiful, so tasteful.

And when they pulled away, a strand of saliva attached onto both of their bottom lips until Elsa made the move to lick her own lips to get rid of it.

Anna's eyes were dark. Elsa knew hers were even darker in lust.

They just stared into space for a few moments, thinking about that kiss and how their relationship was now. This was incredible.

"How do you feel...?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head. "I don't know. My heart is just pounding really loudly. I can't think... Maybe we should—"

Elsa smirked for a while. "Try it again?" This was ridiculous.

Anna let out a meek nod. "Yeah..."

And here, they did it again, just pecking each other's lips for a short while until it slowly became longer, full of bites, full of skin against skin.

Elsa was on top of her little sister now, just hovering above her, straddling her.

Anna was moaning suddenly as Elsa pulled away, just to hear Anna whimper at the sudden coldness on her lips.

"Anna..."

They were breathing heavily as Elsa lay back down against Anna and kissed her again, this time with her tongue licking the sweetness of Anna's lips. The younger sibling was moaning again, clearly asking for more.

And with Anna granting Elsa's tongue in her, they were wrestling, feeling each other, worshipping each other.

"E-Elsa..." Anna let out as her sister left her lips and latched it on her neck, kissing it tenderly.

"Do you want this...?" Elsa muttered against her skin. The only response was Anna whimpering and a hand in Elsa's hair.

That wasn't the response Elsa wanted.

A gust of wind from Elsa lifted Anna's skirt, revealing her stocking covered legs and with her hand, she landed a hard smack. The girl screamed, clenching on Elsa's hair.

"Is this what you want...?" she whispered once more, soothing the striking pain for Anna, letting her cold hand massage her burning thigh. "Answer me..."

That was a great feeling and Anna just couldn't help nodding, muttering, "yes, yes, yes, yes... oh Elsa... I want this... I love you..."

And immediately, Elsa went back to work, kissing the girl lightly first and then letting it become more heavy, more intense, and even harsher to the point where Elsa was actually biting the girl. And Anna seemed to enjoy it, for she was pulling her head back, moaning and groaning into Elsa's kisses.

"Please..." Elsa heard her mutter out. She opened her eyes, darkened in desire and lust. Elsa hovered above Anna once more; her fingers suddenly gripping on her sister's chin, making her face her.

"Please, what?"

Anna gulped, feeling different about this dominant side of Elsa.

The blonde's face was suddenly just a few millimeters away, looking at her with much intensity and god, sex.

"Oh gods..." Anna muttered to herself, immediately shivers going down her spine as she continued to stare at Elsa, enjoying this side of her.

"Please... what... my sister?" Elsa whispered, a smirk slowly perking up her face. This was fun. Watching her sister become so weak, shy, and embarrassed. This was fun.

"Please... touch me..."

"Touch you?"

"Fuck me, Elsa..."

This was what Elsa wanted. Her. She wanted to devour, eat her up. All of her.

And fucking they did. Elsa kissed her lips softly this time, slowly ripping Anna's clothes off after ripping hers off, only leaving nothing but a piece of underwear to cover their womanhood.

Elsa pulled away just to get a good look on the girl's body, suddenly smiling at the beauty of the structure. "Beautiful..." she whispered as she sat herself on Anna's stomach. "So... beautiful..." Her fingers ran down on top of Anna's breast and down to her arching stomach, tickling at the shivering and warm skin of Anna's, letting the sensation dominate her whole.

"Mmm... Elsa..." A moan came from the top and hand coming to Elsa's pale, glistering legs. The blonde looked up, drooling at the sight of Anna's head burrowed in the huge amount of pillows placed beneath her, her eyes heavy as she looked at her sister.

So sexy, Elsa thought.

"Elsa... please..." Anna breathed. "Fuck me... however you like... I love you..."

I love you. That phrase. But what kind of love?

"Patience," Elsa shushed her, fingers dancing in a circle on Anna's stomach. But she was wriggling beneath her uncontrollably, moaning impatiently.

"Have you tried masturbating?" Elsa started to ask as she let her fingers slowly crawl down to Anna's underwear, playing with the hem of it.

Anna wanted her to hurry, to fuck her right now, to get rid of the aching she had down there. She didn't need all these talking.

"Y-Yes..." she replied. "Gods, please... fuck me right now..."

That got Elsa and quickly she bent over to crash her lips against Anna, letting the girl hug her back, scratching it ever so often.

Elsa had ideas in her mind.

Really... not the ones that were appropriate anyways.

She had to pick two or three as she continued to kiss Anna, letting her lips run through her throat and down to her breast until she was staring directly at it. She looked up only to see Anna looking back at her, with her breath heavy and thick.

Mine, she thought. Everything, all of you, all mine.

"E-Elsa... please..."

She flicked her tongue on the perked nub once and letting Anna moan at the unfamiliar sensation before getting out of bed.

"Close your eyes," Elsa commanded.

"W-What—"

"Do it, my dear sister."

She did and before she knew it, with some shuffling with clothes and all that, she felt a piece of cloth over her eyes and cold metal on both of her wrist, above her head.

Anna tilted her head in confusion and tugged her wrist. It wouldn't budge.

The bed creaked as Elsa climbed on, cupping on Anna's cheeks with her hands and kissed her forehead.

"E-Elsa? What are you doing...?"

"Safe word for today: Birthday."

That whisper made Anna cringe and sighed delightfully.

Her reaction intensified even more when she felt lips wrapped around her nipple and a hand cupping her breast.

"E-Elsa!" she screamed, arching her back and tugging her wrist once more. She was moving quite a lot, Elsa knowing that she probably had few to no experience at all. Not that Elsa had any experience as well but, she'd read quite a lot... about these sort of things.

Immediately, panties were off of Anna and a teasing hand was left on Anna's inner thigh, rubbing it up and down, scratching occasionally.

Moaning turned into whimpering and cries now, begging for Elsa to land a finger on her already wet pussy.

Instead Elsa only landed another strike of a hand on her thigh, only to make Anna moan instead.

"Don't rush me," she commanded. "Don't scream. Don't cry. Don't make a sound and you'll get your reward."

That shut Anna up, looking down on the girl between her breasts in want and lust.

She relaxed and pulled her head back once more as Elsa continued to devour her breasts. She bit her lips and was sure that they would be bleed now. Her wrists were bruising.

Hands were on her thighs, fingers dancing lightly on her skin and the only response to those irresistible fingers were goose bumps filling her body.

Tongue continued to lick, flick, wrap and press on Anna's bud of nerves attached on her breasts. And those eyes... god, those dark blue eyes filled with sex and dirty lust were staring right at the squirming Anna who couldn't do anything but submit herself into the pleasure torture of Elsa.

"Good girl..." Elsa muttered against her skin, lips only skimming down Anna's stomach. "You may moan for me," she whispered.

"Ah! Oh, Elsa!" Anna gasped, breathing heavily, her face hidden behind her arm, having the sudden interest to bit herself as she felt another loud moan coming out when Elsa licked just above her pubic bone.

She could feel the stare. Ooh, the cold stare Elsa was giving her.

Smack.

Anna moaned at the pain of Elsa's palm striking her ever so often.

"You like your sister fucking you?"

Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"A 16 year old girl loves her older sister fucking her, huh? Anna answer me."

Hands were lifted of Anna's skin only to leave emptiness and coldness. She couldn't stand it.

She needed someone to take care of the aching and throbbing of her pussy.

"You love it when I'm fucking you right now, don't you?" She continued to dirty talk. And for some reason, Anna was so aroused and was getting even more arouse by the dominating voice of Elsa's, all deep, husky and sexy for her. Oh gods.

How could anyone hold back from her voice?

Smack.

"Answer me!"

"Ugh, yes! Yes! I fucking love it! God, Elsa, you're making me feel so aroused!"

"You fucking whore! Are you a whore?!"

"Yes!"

"Whose?!"

"Yours! Only yours!" Please...

Satisfied from her answer, she got between Anna's legs, suddenly surprised by the sudden gushing wetness, spreading to her thighs and wetting the sheet. Anna was whimpering, feeling Elsa's breath against her smoking pussy.

"Please... Elsa..."

Smack.

"Call me Elsa one last time and I'll end this." Knowing that she'd never let it end.

"Please... my Queen, Your majesty... my love... fuck me..."

"Fucking, I will. And I'll give you a pleasant surprise."

Please...

With her head between Anna's legs, she let herself dive into her nectar, her nerves, driving Anna into madness, screaming out nonsense. She grounded her hips against Elsa's mouth.

"Oh, Elsa... ah, ah..." she moaned as Elsa continued to flick her tongue around Anna's clit and downwards ever so softly, not enough to make Anna come.

"Fingers... please..." Anna managed to gasped out, grasping onto the handcuffs.

Elsa smirked and looked at the poor, desperate girl, adding two fingers in. It wasn't a surprise that it went in easily, sending Anna into heaven.

Push and pull her fingers went, up and down her tongue went. Finding Anna's g-spot and smirk and pressed against it and quickly pulled herself away just as she felt Anna clench against her fingers.

"AHHH—" And everything stopped.

"E-Elsa... what are you doing?"

Elsa stayed quiet as she got out of bed and out to the door.

"Elsa?"

Well, if Elsa thought this was a pleasant surprise, she thought wrong.

But Elsa wasn't here anymore, leaving the girl hanging and totally aroused. This was the first time she'd ever been denied. Or even had sex, for that matter.

Anna was wriggling emptily in bed, trying to feel some warmth, some friction to end the aching and throbbing pain of her pussy. She found nothing and just ended up lying in bed in frustration.

Elsa only came back a few moments later with a cup of ice cubes.

Climbing on top of Anna, she couldn't even tell if Anna was asleep. She smirked.

Regardless of that, Elsa ended up picking up two pieces of cube and pressed it right onto her nipple harder and harder every time, making the girl gasp.

"Elsa!"

"My Queen, you whore!"

"M-MY QUEEN!"

She left the cubes there to melt and took out more.

Elsa went lower, letting the ice cubes leave trails of water down Anna's hot body. Lower and lower and she ended up staring at Anna's pussy once again, listening to the music of her capture prey's moans.

"Y-your majesty..." she sighed out, arching her back to feel some kind of empty warmth.

She suddenly felt a cube pressed against her clit.

"Oh my—Ah!" she screamed, feeling a tongue inside of her now and—

There was an ice cube, pressed against her entrance and on top of Elsa's tongue. "Dear god..." she moaned, tugging the chains ever so often, wanting rid of the blindfolds.

"OH FUCK... fuck fuck fuck..." she muttered to herself as Elsa hummed, continued to kiss her there, making Anna feel hot and cold all over.

The sounds that Elsa was making with Anna's pussy were incredible and were so dirty and—

"E-ELSA!" she screamed, suddenly letting her body submit into a shaking and quivering manner as thick trails of liquid came out of her and only ended up being slurped up by Elsa. She continued to quiver and ended up crying at the strange feeling.

When Anna finally finished becoming undone, Elsa gave her sex one last lick and a swipe of a hand before coming up to Anna to hug.

"W-What was that?" Anna asked, confused by her shaking body from before and now her body all limped and tired. Her wrists were finally released from the cuffs.

"You squirted," Elsa replied with a smirk, pulling the blindfolds away.

The girl blushed as she stared at Elsa. "S-Squirted..."

Coming up to her, Elsa hugged Anna's body and kissed her body. "Must've felt that great, huh?"

Anna hummed in Elsa's arms, saying nothing. "You like doing these stuff?" Anna asked, nodding to the abandoned cuffs and blindfold.

Elsa shrugged. "If I want to spicy things up a bit. How does it feel?"

"I-I want to say it feels amazing but... it's strange..."

"How do you feel about me, then?"

Anna paused before saying anything. This was something that needed thinking. But Anna had enough of thinking. She didn't need to be alone again. "I love you... as someone else." She looked up. "You're special."

That made Elsa smile.

"This is the best birthday present ever," Anna continued.

That made Elsa smile even more, kissing Anna's forehead.

"Happy birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's 5 in the morning. I can't write. I can't think. This smut suck ass. I hate life. I hate writing in third person. This thingy came from tumblr. I'm just a lazy ass so I decided to post it here too since it's icest. :) Good morning!**

* * *

><p>It'd been months since then. Since the love between two sisters darkened from sweet, fluffy sisterly love to lust and desire for each other.<p>

The room of Elsa's was dark. The sound of panting and gulping could be heard.

It was way past midnight. And that time was the time when... well...

Anna's wrists were tied up above her, her legs spread wide open, her torso streak naked. A cloth was loosely wrapped around her neck. Her heart was beating in anticipation, teeth scrapping against her bottom lips as she stared at the dark naked figure looming over her. Teal eyes were going up and down as she observed the girl above her, straddling her as she sat down on her stomach.

Dark blue eyes looked down at the girl. In her hand was a riding crop, letting her fingers glide up and down the stick.

Anna couldn't see her sister's expression, but she knew how cold she was looking at her. It was as if Elsa was the queen, and she was the peasant. And Anna just couldn't get enough of the way Elsa looked at her. It made her feel dirty. But god, she loved feeling dirty.

"Elsa..." she sighed, arching her back and closing her eyes as she felt the tool in Elsa's hand glide down from between her breast and down her stomach.

"Shut it," Elsa demanded, letting the stick press against Anna's hot skin. But suddenly, Elsa was sighing and immediately stopped what she was doing.

Anna opened her eyes, just to see Elsa sitting by her side instead of on top of her. The riding crop was still in her hand.

"Elsa?"

The blonde looked at the naked girl, bitter and apologetic. Was she crying now? No, she couldn't be.

"I'm sorry, Anna..." she whispered. "We have to stop doing this. We'll get caught."

Caught? How nice.

For months, they'd been doing this every single night. There was never a time where they would get caught in action. Elsa was a gentle dom. She was careful about what she was doing. She'd ask something like this many times but... they'd still end up doing whatever they wanted to do. Anna was persistent and was very convincing. Because of that Elsa would always give in.

Things went well for both of them.

Elsa was just unsure that's all. All she needed was little bit of convincing.

Anna and Elsa stared at each other in silence until the tied up girl smiled.

"But I love you—"

"Anna, me too, but this is wrong!" Elsa shouted, her voice nearly cracking. She took a deep breath as Anna frowned.

"You don't want to do this?"

"I..." the blonde sighed. "I do, I really do. I want to do this as much as you want to. I can feel, see, hear, smell, how much you do, but we can't, Anna."

Anna bit her lips, knowing that right now, she could no longer convince Elsa.

"We'll get caught, my love."

Anna knew that. So she sighed and with her tightly tied up hands, she placed them on Elsa's cheeks, her thumb rubbing below her eyes.

"Then... if nothing else, just... just once more?" she whispered. "It'll do."

"Anna..."

"Please."

Elsa looked at the girl worriedly, but deep down, she knew she wanted to do this—to _fuck_ her sister senseless. The blonde sighed and picked up the riding crop. Behind her, Anna gulped as she stared at the tool, not sure how she was feeling. Elsa could already feel Anna eyeing her with anticipation and smirked.

The blonde was smiling wickedly—though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I suppose... one more time." And she got up from the bed, noticing that Anna's eyes were blank as it followed her.

_Snap!_

That got Anna to wake up with a gasp.

"Wake up."

That tone of Elsa's sent shivers down Anna's spine. Goose bumps formed and Anna was now purring. She always loved the way Elsa sounded at night. The cold, hard stares of Elsa's were back. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool.

"Are you ready slut?" she asked, voice soft but oh, sounding so rough to Anna.

With a bite of her lips, Anna nodded with anticipation, hoping that she wouldn't be moaning now just from Elsa's voice.

Elsa nodded behind the red head. "Get on all fours, my pet."

Immediately, Anna did just as she was told and got on all fours, facing the head board.

Anna was now blindfolded and she could feel Elsa's palm pressed against her back, fingers scratching harshly as it ran up and down her spine and around her waist. The cold breath of her sister against her ear was making Anna breathe heavier.

"Do you remember our safe word?"

Anna nodded.

"Good."

"Elsa..." she sighed.

"Mistress," the blonde whispered and all of the sudden, she smacked Anna in the rear once. The red head gasped and whimpered, feeling Elsa soothing the striking pain for a few seconds. "Remember that." Twice. "You are my pet. I am your mistress." Thrice. "Got it?"

Anna remained quiet, biting her lips hard to contain the moans that Elsa was trying to force out of her. She couldn't even answer Elsa even if she wanted to. And Elsa wasn't going easy on her this time. She was completely different this time. A good different—

"Answer me!" Elsa shouted, the riding crop snapping in the air as a warning.

"Yes!" Oh, Anna was loving this!

_Snap! _

And Anna gasped as the tool quickly made its way to her back, marking it red quickly. But slowly, the riding crop was gliding up and down her poor back softly. Anna was now gasping for air silently, loving the feeling of Elsa's cold fingers rubbing her rear, the cold riding crop against her hot back. She noticed Elsa smirking, and could feel her breath against her ear once again.

"Yes, who?" the blonde whispered, and suddenly Anna's head was pulled back painfully as Elsa took her hair in her hand and tugged hard.

"Yes... Mistress..." she obeyed.

"Good girl." Anna smiled, chuckling even. "Now, slut, what do you want me to do?"

Anna gulped, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Fuck me, Mistress."

"Fuck you?" she repeated. The riding crop was pressed against Anna's abused rear, circling around her abused skin. "How?"

And when Anna didn't answer immediately, Elsa tugged harder on her hair until strands of it were pulled off. Anna earned another smack from the riding crop and she moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Gods!" she screamed, biting her lips hard afterward to contain her scream from getting louder.

"How?" Elsa repeated softly, but was quite demanding. She didn't even have to scream at Anna to get her to talk.

"Please... fuck me with your fingers," Anna answered and she was already breaking into sweats, her skin growing hotter with each strike Elsa landed on her.

With a wicked chuckle, Elsa got behind her so that Anna's rear was in front of her, crotch meeting each other. She still had Anna's hair in her hands and oh, Elsa was feeling so satisfied by the red marks on Anna's skin. No, she didn't even feel bad for landing such hard strikes on the poor girl. She knew Anna enjoyed the feeling of it.

Between Anna's legs, she was already dripping wet anyway.

Elsa dropped her stick on the floor, and with her hand, she cupped Anna's wet pussy. The scent was driving the girl crazy with arousal.

She licked her lips, eyes darkening in desire.

"Mistress..." she heard Anna call desperately. "Please..."

But damn it, Elsa pulled her hand away, quickly making Anna groan in frustration. "Turn around," Elsa demanded. Quickly, Anna turned so that she was lying down and Elsa was sitting on her stomach.

"Elsa..."

"Mistress, you slut." And now, Anna had Elsa's fingers, wet from all of her juice, in her mouth.

Anna moaned, darting her tongue out, licking each fingers filled with her juice. She was even grinning when she heard Elsa purring at the sight of the obedient girl below her.

It wasn't long until Elsa pulled her fingers away from Anna's mouth and quickly replaced it with her sex.

"Mmgh..." Anna made out when Elsa was just sitting on her face. She couldn't see, but that smell... oh, that smell was certainly familiar. The taste was familiar too. And it was leaving Anna wanting.

Louder she moaned as Elsa gripped hard on her hair. "Lick, my pet," she demanded.

She began licking, tongue swiping up and down gently. Her mouth was covered in her juice, some even dripping down to her chin as she continued to please the dominant woman above her. A smile appeared as she heard panting and groans coming from her mistress. So she hurried, sucking onto Elsa's clit hard until she was making popping sounds.

And now, god, Elsa was grinding against her face and Anna was trying to keep up with her.

The harder Elsa tugged and the louder her moans were getting, Anna knew she was going to come any moment now.

With no care at all, Anna increased her pace, allowing Elsa's juice to drip all over her. She was sloppy, but suddenly, Elsa was shivering and she came hard.

"Anna!" she moaned. Her pet continued to lick her clean as she continued ride through her high. And now, Elsa was panting, getting off of Anna who was licking her own lips clean, still wanting more of Elsa's taste.

But oh, she needed to be cared for as well. She couldn't even take anymore of how she was throbbing down there.

"Mistress..." she whispered, feeling a cool palm against her cheeks and legs between her body.

"Now how should I reward my little slave, hm?"

Anna bit her lips, chewing on it until she could taste blood.

Fingers slowly trailed down from Anna's cheek to her stomach and were now, cupping on her sex, unmoved.

"You're so wet..." Elsa whispered. "What am I going to do with my wet little slave, hm?"

Anna was now arching her back towards the hand, but still it wasn't even enough to satisfy her. She knew Elsa was observing her closely, for she could feel her breath tickling her.

The red head couldn't even talk—

Suddenly, Elsa had her fingers on Anna's neck, holding her tightly. But it wasn't too tight so that she would be choking. Her lips met with Elsa's and their tongue was wrapped around each other.

"Mnnn..." Anna moaned, tears filling her eyes from frustration. And just as Elsa pulled away from the kiss, she started rubbing her core slowly and gently which left Anna even more frustrating. She needed Elsa to be harsh! To make her come suddenly, maybe even multiple times.

"Elsa... fuck," she gasped out, pulling her head back.

"Shut up," Elsa whispered and quickly had her lips latched onto Anna's neck, palm slowly moving down so that it cupped around her breast.

Anna was moaning, twisting and turning uncontrollably, wanting more friction.

"Elsa... please—Oh, fuck!" she groaned just as a finger entered her, slamming into her.

And harsh she was getting as Elsa pushed and pulled her middle finger into the girl suddenly, pressing against the wall every time it entered the tight hole. Anna could already feel Elsa staring at her, watching her reaction with those dark, cold eyes.

Anna was so desperate now, that she was grinding against Elsa's hand, wanting more friction.

She was close. So fucking close.

"Please... don't stop!" she begged, feeling Elsa's thumb rubbing against her clit harshly. Elsa didn't stop, which surprised Anna. Elsa would always stop, deny her from her orgasm, but this time—

"Oh... GOD!" Anna groaned as she shivered and jerked, coming long and hard. Elsa had to cover her mouth from screaming too loudly. Behind those blindfolds, Anna was tearing up as she continued to come and as Elsa brought her down from her high slowly.

And when she did come down from her high, Anna was breathing so hard almost to the point that she thought she was going to faint. "F-Fuck..." she breathed, jerking every now and then.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered, slowly taking her fingers out, her other hand swiping strands of her sweating hair to the side.

Elsa quickly untied the cloth that was wrapped tightly around her eyes. Anna opened her eyes.

The blonde smiled as she untied Anna's wrists.

"Are you crying?" she asked softly, bringing her palms to her cheeks. Anna shook her head.

"Do you want to talk?"

Again, the red head shook her head.

Elsa got off of her and lied down next to her, bringing the blanket up to cover both of them. Anna turned to her and let the blonde wrap her arms around her tightly, running gently circles on her back with her fingers. The red head stared at her sister's chest going in and out as she breathed and closed her eyes, enjoying the fingers on her back. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and held the blonde close to her.

"Do you want to sleep?" Elsa whispered.

Anna nodded. "Yeah."

Elsa was now combing her sister's hair.

"Will this really be the last time?" Anna whispered. The blonde paused and looked down, still seeing Anna's eyes closed. She laid her chin on top of Anna's head and shook her head.

"No."

It was a short answer, but Anna smiled and nodded, accepting. "Good."

"You're tired. You should sleep," Elsa mumbled.

Again, Anna nodded. She didn't have the right amount of energy to start a conversation anyway. "Okay."

The blonde kissed Anna's forehead. "Good night, babe. I love you."

But Anna was already fast asleep in Elsa's comfortable embrace to even reply.


End file.
